


In The Back of Your Car

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, because do dorian got a booty?, booty love, he dooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got asked if I'll do some bar, booty lovin smut.  So I am so nervous about this one! Literally rewrote the entire thing three times and then this just came to me! I really hope it's good!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Back of Your Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobovampyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobovampyre/gifts).



> Got asked if I'll do some bar, booty lovin smut. So I am so nervous about this one! Literally rewrote the entire thing three times and then this just came to me! I really hope it's good!

“Had enough to drink yet?” Dorian asked taking another chug of his beer.

“Oh shut up,” John huffed. He was starting to feel a little tipsy, while the beer had no effect on Dorian. He hated not being able to outdrink Dorian, and he was starting to question why he ended up at the bar every Friday night with him. But as Dorian walked back out to dance, John was reminded of why he liked spending so much time with Dorian, his perfect ass. It wasn’t the only reason, there were many more things John found himself admiring about Dorian, but one thing that made his stomach flop and his groin twitch was Dorian’s ass.

John hadn’t even noticed he had been zoning out when Dorian caught him off guard, “Rude,” he laughed poking John. “You know, you could at least buy me a drink before you stare at me like that,” he winked and John was never so glad he was sitting down.

“Well if that’s all it takes,” John smirked and waved down the bartender, “two beers please,” he held up his first two fingers and the bartender politely handed the beers to John.

“How kind of you,” Dorian rolled his eyes, laughing. He sat in the stool beside John and their knees bumped as the both turned to face the dance floor. The music was pounding in John’s ears and he knew if they didn’t leave soon he would end up with a terrible migraine.

“So what do I get for a beer?” John glanced over to Dorian smirking. He could see Dorian smile  at the beer in his hand before he looked over at John.

“Well that all depends,” Dorian stood up from the bar stool and leaned into John’s personal space, “how much can you handle?” John shook as goosebumps crawled down his back.

He leaned back like he was trying to get a good view of Dorian’s ass, not that he seriously wasn’t, “Hmm,” John licked his lips and bit hard on his bottom lip, “I guess we’ll have to find out.” He raised his eyebrows and returned his gaze to Dorian’s face. Dorian started to lean over he was laughing so hard. He grabbed John’s thighs to stay standing.

“Sometimes you really crack me up,” he looked up and bumped noses with John, “Oh sorry,” he barely said above a whisper chewing on his own bottom lip.

“I could do that for you,” John started to breath heavier in the closeness of Dorian.

With that, Dorian grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him out of the bar. John followed behind, stumbling every couple steps with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn’t help but stare at Dorian’s ass as they made their way outside. The rush of cool air and instant silence made John feel instantly better. As Dorian continued dragging John to the car, John couldn’t help but get turned on at just the thought of what Dorian and him were about to do.

“Get in,” Dorian almost demanded as he opened the back door of John’s car. John barely got in before Dorian pushed him onto his back across the seat and attached their lips. John couldn’t suppress his moan as Dorian started to grind against him. John started to grab at Dorian. He grabbed at his waist, the small of his back, until he finally grabbed a handful of Dorian’s ass to press them closer together.

“You’re hot when you’re needy,” Dorian smiled as John squirmed and panted beneath him.

“Fuck you,” John groaned as his hips twitched.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Dorian let his hands start to wonder over John’s body. They traveled from his arms, to his hands, to his chest, to the brim of his shirt. John was a puddle of need and heat beneath him, completely hanging on every touch and kiss from Dorian.

“I need-“ John couldn’t even finish his sentence, but Dorian knew the tugging on his jacket meant he needed a layer of clothes off. As they sat up to get their jackets off, they saw that all the windows were fogged up. “Nice,” John smirked looking around, “Now get back here,” John pulled Dorian down and shifted them so that he was sitting on Dorian’s hips. “You’re mine now,” he growled and started nipping at Dorian’s neck.

“So hot,” Dorian panted for affect. John moved against him, getting as close as possible in every way. As they continued to kiss and let their hands wonder, slowly taking off layer of clothes by layer, they end up in their underwear grinding in the backseat of John’s car.

“Are you sure this is.. okay?” John wasn’t quite sure how to ask, but he needed to be reassured Dorian wasn’t just doing this to please him.

“Can’t you tell?” Dorian asked pushing his erection against John’s own. John tipped his head back moaning. “Now fuck me like you said you would,” Dorian was chewing on his bottom lip and John was about to lose it just watching Dorian beneath him, faint traces of blue everywhere John touched.

John peeled out of his boxers and helped Dorian with his. When their bodies crashed back together John had never felt so intimate before. Just skin on skin, all heat and passion and need, and John knew that everything about this was right.

“Is this going to- I don’t really,” John started to stutter as he grew nervous. He wanted more than anything to feel the pleasure, share himself fully with Dorian, but he wanted it to be just as good for Dorian.

“Shh, don’t worry so much,” Dorian put his finger to John’s lips. He took his free hand and grabbed John’s erection, expertly moving back and forth.

“Oh god, don’t stop,” John closed his eyes and started to rock back and forth against Dorian’s hand. When he next opened his eyes he saw that Dorian had his other hand stretching himself out. John was mesmerized by Dorian’s skill and couldn’t help but get a little shy at the fact that he may even be more knowledged than him even though Dorian is a virgin.

“You ready?” Dorian asked breaking the comfortable silence.

“Are you ready?” John asked carefully. It had taken him up to that point to remember that this was Dorian’s first time doing this.

“Of course John.” Dorian took John’s hard on and slowly helped him to enter Dorian’s pre lubed entrance. With his free hand, he pulled at John’s hips causing him to slowly enter Dorian.

“Oh fuck,” John started to breathe heavily as he slowly pushed into Dorian. “You’re so damn tight,” he groaned between gritted teeth. He had to move slowly so he didn’t finish already like the sixteen year old self he was reminded of. As John started warming up, he started to move faster and more frantic, holding onto Dorian’s hips watching him moan.

“John, don’t stop,” Dorian had never looked so hot before. Off his looks alone he could almost feel himself tipping over the edge. “Oh, right there, John-“ Dorian started to repeat John’s name as he fucked him harder and faster, going as deep as he could, “I’m so close,” Dorian moaned. John felt himself quickly inching toward his orgasm so he grabbed Dorian’s erection and started pumping in rhythm with his thrust. He was determined that Dorian finish before him. “Fuck! John!” Dorian yelled out as he reached his orgasm. When Dorian tightened around John, he could no longer hold back. He moaned Dorian’s name before collapsing on top of him, whispering his name like a prayer. After they both calmed down, John slowly pulled out of Dorian and cuddled up beside him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dorian smiled. John gave him a ‘what the fuck, man’ look and Dorian couldn’t hold back from laughing. “We need to go home. We can cuddle in bed,” he smiled at John, brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Fine.. You drive though,” John yawned. It had been awhile since he was that physically active and it made him feel old to be so worn out.

“As long as you don’t fall asleep on me,” Dorian moved almost knocking John onto the small space between the front and back seat.

“Hey watch yourself,” John smirked as they both clumsily collected their clothes and got dressed.

“You watch me enough, I don’t need to watch myself,” Dorian smiled looking at John as he crawled into the passenger seat. They looked at the windows and then met each other’s gaze.

“I blame this on your ass,” John said so seriously looking around at the fogged up windows.

“Oh you love my ass,” Dorian smirked.

 


End file.
